Guardians of the Future
by Protozoaneo84
Summary: Desmond is trapped in the year 1198 with Altaïr and must fight enemies both in the past and in the present. Ezio will be appearing also and with some OC's. They will stop the Templar Order and save Earth from destruction. Yaoi, drugs, language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed ™ and its characters belong to Ubisoft. This is just a story; I don't seek earnings from writing this. This work of fan-fiction and will contain strong language, violence, sex, alcohol, etc. I rated this story "M" for a reason. This is slightly AU, but I did not change much of the storyline. Feel free to comment and review on the story. Enjoy._

**Chapter One: The Phantom Inhabited Universe**

Desmond Miles slowly opened his eyes as the Animus was being shut down for the afternoon. The luminous sunshine radiating through the skylights of the safe-house blinded the young man momentary. As the room around Desmond came into focus he could hear the typing from Rebecca's keyboard, the technician in charge the Animus. "Greetings Desmond, it's just about 4:30 in the afternoon. It was just about time you get out of my Baby to rest up and eat something. Shaun and Lucy went out for supplies and dinner; they should be back here in less than 20 minutes." The young female told Desmond.

The young man slowly got up on his own two feet. His body felt fatigued and his eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton. He turned to face Rebecca who was still sitting at her workstation, saving the video files of the session Desmond had just finished. "I'll be in the bathroom; I don't really feel too well." Desmond told Rebecca. An expression of worry came across her face. She took off her headphones and set them on the desk in front of her. "There are some Aspirins in the medicine cabinet if you need some." Rebecca informed Desmond.

The Assassin-in-training staggered down the corridor. He felt that a massive migraine was on its way; and it was only getting closer with every footstep he took. As he opened the door and switched on the lights, he quickly closed the door behind him and hurried towards the sink to immerse his greasy face in cold water. The sensation felt rather refreshing as it made him feel conscious again. Blindly, Desmond opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the Aspirin bottle Rebecca had mentioned. He felt the recognizable contour of the bottle with his fingers and grabbed it. Desmond closed off the valve for the faucet sink so he would not waste fresh water. He unsealed the container promptly and looked inside the container which still had a couple of tablets inside. He poured two pills out of the container on the palm of his left hand and swallowed the dose. Frigid water dripped off the tips of his hair, eye brows, nose and chin. After many hours of sessions of reliving the lives of his since long departed ancestors; it can be difficult living your own life. He looked at himself through the reflection in the mirror.

The young man could see his weary eyes staring gloomily directly back at him. "I just can't process this shit any longer. I just want to return and make drinks to college students again." Desmond thought to himself. A teardrop began to travel down along his cheek as it became integrated with the faucet water. Desmond's legs finally gave way as he collapsed to the ground. He closed his eyes and occupied himself with thoughts. He knew that the road before him was only going to become worse before his life would become better.

He recalled an early memory of his ancestor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze; an Italian Assassin whom lived during the Renaissance. While completing a memory sequence in one of his first few sessions with Ezio, Desmond saw his ancestor's two brothers and father being hanged for a false crime. Desmond then began to consider his own family. He remembered a conversation with Lucy that had taken place only a couple of days earlier while he was confined to be exploited as a test subject by Abstergo Industries, a modern-day Templar front.

While he was being held captive he was forced into the Animus for the first time and relived the genetic memories of his great ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, a great Master-Assassin during the Third Crusade. Abstergo was searching for an artifact known as a "Piece of Eden", which they knew Altaïr had come in ownership of late in the year 1191 A.D. The head scientist in charge of the Animus Project was Dr. Warren Vidic; a man's whose temper swings can extent from being between composed and collected to being explosive and very hot-tempered.

After Desmond completed a session at the end of each day of his imprisonment he was forced into a small bedroom where security cameras watched over him as he showered, slept, and ate. He felt helpless while he was imprisoned. Desmond did however had one sole confident, a subordinate of Vidic's, Lucy Stillman. After each day long session in the Animus, they would chat for a few minutes before Desmond was forced back into his small room nearby. He told Lucy (unbeknownst to him at the time that she was an undercover Assassin) that he never cared for his parents, and that thought that they were an obscure group of hippies trying to "stick it to the man". He began to worry about his family when it was revealed that his childhood "home" at the Farm had been raided by the Templars some time ago, and Desmond's parents were unaccounted for.

Now that the Templers were gaining more power each and every day, more of the Assassins were being hunted down systematically. It appeared that the Assassin Order was becoming a helpless cause. But, they had to remain alive. Lucy convinced Desmond to rejoin the ranks of the Assassins, and learn its ways through a much quicker way then the necessary years of training. Through the Bleeding Effect a subject that uses an Animus for a prolonged period of time gains abilities such as fighting and other skills from their ancestors. Although, the Bleed Effect brings with it severe side-effects such as hallucinations of ancestors which can lead to insanity. After completing the final memories of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad while Desmond was captured by Abstergo he gained the ability to see in "Eagle Vision", an ability that was possessed by two of his ancestors. It allowed Altaïr and Ezio to distinguish friend from foe, and important objects.

During the final minutes of the memory, Altaïr returned to Masyaf to duel with his elderly master, Al Mualim, and recovered the Piece of Eden from the ground. Before Altaïr could grab and destroy the object, the Apple of Eden displayed a 3-D hologram of the planet Earth, marking almost a dozen locations of interest. After that last Animus session was completed and Dr. Warren Vidic had got what he long-awaited for, Desmond's destiny was now being decided on by intimidating men in suits in the conference room. The men ordered that Desmond was to be put to death, but Lucy convinced them to keep him alive so they could continue the memories of Altaïr. Promising that Desmond was still of great use. The men agreed and soon left Desmond. Lucy and Vidic left soon after; although the doctor had gotten what he wanted he was still unhappy. Nevertheless, Desmond was going to live for at least little while longer.

Once Lucy, the CEO's, and Warren Vidic left the room Desmond got his first glimpses of Eagle Vision, revealing a number of strange hidden symbols written in blood on the floor and the walls. It was later revealed to been the blood of Subject 16, the previous test subject of the Animus project. He was forced in the Animus for prolonged amounts of time which caused his mental wellbeing to be compromised.

In a last desperate attempt to prevent Absergo from acquiring the knowledge of the location of the artifacts they were searching for. He used his blood to write on the walls symbols and knowledge, so whoever could see would realize his warnings. Sadly, due to the blood loss of Subject 16 he died soon after, preventing Dr. Vidic from using his genetic memories to locate the temples and the Pieces of Eden. Although Subject 16's blood had been washed, they were not invisible to Desmond's newly acquired Eagle Vision.

Lucy returned to rescue Desmond a short time later, and she revealed to him that she was an undercover Assassin. The two of them fought their way through swarms of Abstergo guards. Lucy managed to escort Desmond to a getaway vehicle in a underground parking garage. He was forced into the trunk of the car as Lucy drove to an Assassin safe house located somewhere in Italy.

When they arrived, Lucy convinced Desmond to join the ranks of the Assassins and learn how to fight through the Bleeding Effect. He was soon introduced by Lucy to two Assassins, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. Desmond got in yet another Animus, reliving the life of a distant relative, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Now half a week has passed, and the toll of constantly being in the Animus was taking a toll of Desmond. There was suddenly a knock on the restroom door and Desmond realized he had been day dreaming. "Hello? Hey are you there, Desmond? Lucy and Shaun are back; come with me and help them with the bags." Rebecca spoke to Desmond through the door. Her voice forced Desmond out of his daydream. "Hey, you alive in there?" she asked. "Y-Yeah...Yeah, I-I'm here. I'll be right out, just give me a second." Desmond replied. He quickly wiped off his moist hair and switched off the light.

He then made his way to the main warehouse through a short passageway. He saw a navy-blue automobile parked near the walkway to the main hideout. Lucy and Rebecca were already gathering a few blue and green grocery store bags; while Shaun was walking up the incline carrying with him a number of bags in his arms. "Well hello there Desmond, waited to get the last of bags? I brought dinner for all of us, would you be a darling and take it to kitchen? Please for the love of your ancestors don't drop it or you will be consuming flavorless snack food for a week, if you're fortunate enough." Shaun instructed Desmond. He was severally irritated by Shaun's constant disapproval. But he took the sarcastic as best he could, even though he was a bothersome asshole. Desmond passed Shaun, pretending to dismiss what he just ranted on, much to Shaun's irritation. "Hey Lucy, let me take care of those bags for you." "Thank you Desmond. There a few more in the backseat. Don't trouble yourself about Shaun; Rebecca already got the rotisserie chicken and dinner." Rebecca asked as she closed the trunk. Desmond closed his eyes and prepared himself mentally for the racket of the trunk door closing. The sound caused his brain to feel like a bell. Once the painful sensation faded he reopened his eyes and tried to disregard the felling. "That sounds delicious. Hey uh, Lucy, I've not been feeling at all well today. I might want to sleep early, if I pass out before dinner is ready please save me a plate. I feel like an elephant is going to sit on my head." Lucy gave an expression of curiosity and worry to Desmond. She asked, "Have you experienced anything similar the Bleeding Effect since you exited the Animus?" Desmond sighed and responded, "No, at least not yet." Lucy tilted her head and told him, "Well you get another awful headache there should be some medicine in the restroom. But you might need to consume some solid food also; I've noticed you have lost some weight. Well not to worry, you should feel all right soon." Lucy told Desmond, placing her hand on his arm. Desmond glimpsed at Lucy's hand. He responded to Lucy's worry by saying, "Thanks, Lucy. Let me just grab the bags."

"Lucy! Help! Shaun just dropped a jar of Spaghetti sauce! Where is the mop! Rebecca called out. Lucy turned to the sound of Rebecca's yelling and turned to face Desmond. "I got to go. See you when you get the bags." Lucy told Desmond. She ran up the stairs and up to the hideout.

Desmond had to pick up a few apples and oranges that had fallen out of a bag that landed on the floor of the trunk. He held the last 3 bags in his hands and closed the trunk door. The sound of the trunk closing made Desmond's ear ring for a few seconds that forced Desmond to seal his eyes. Desmond staggered along the car by the rear passenger seat door. He felt an excruciating shiver crawl up the spinal column of his back. As it raced up to his neck and brain, he dropped the bags he was holding and fell forward along the car. He raised his arm to feel the door of the automobile to support himself getting up. But the painful sensation was very intense as he was forced to release his grasp of the door grip and collapse with his back to the floor. "Ah, fuck me man!" Desmond muttered in agony. The universe that enclosed him appeared to be approaching and departing in an unfocused chaos. He shut his eyes tightly, as if he was on a terrifying roller coaster ride, keeping his eyes sealed would prevent him from experiencing any furthermore pain. Subsequently, after a few brief moments, the rattling of his brain slowed and his suffering diminished. As Desmond reopened his eyes, he could tell immediately that he was suffering from the Bleeding Effect; the world around him appeared in a dark-bluish haze. He looked up at the motor vehicle and noticed a gleaming bluish figure ascent, the figure was standing on the roof of the sedan. Desmond suddenly realized that the shape before him was an apparition of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, his distant ancestor from the Third Crusade. His supernatural phantom gave off a vibrant blue aurora.

Desmond watched for a second as the figure in front of him stood tall and courageous. Then he felt some other spirit in the room as well. Desmond rolled over and saw the red phantom of a Templar Knight in full armor, at the ready for engagement. The scene played mutely, but Desmond could almost hear mentally the sounds of Altaïr's robes and the clanking of the knight's armor. Desmond continued to look at the knight; he abruptly saw Altaïr's footwear in front of him. "He must have leaped off." Desmond thought to himself. In a spectacle of combat, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, the master Assassin was in a duel with a Knight of the Teutonic Order. But as soon as the struggle began it was concluded, in triumph for the white hooded Assassin. The suit of armor collapsed to the ground like a mound of bricks, forever unmoving. Altaïr leaned down and closed the Knight's eyes and whispered a quick prayer in the Arabic language.

The bluish ghost of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad rose up and rotated to face Desmond. He took notice when Altaïr boots walked towards Desmond and stopped adjacent to Desmond's own tennis shoes. The young assassin looked up at the phantom of his ancestor. He did not know what to make of it, he had similar experience when he armed the sensors of the warehouse the other day; but those imagery figures were nothing like the one he was experiencing at the instant. Slowly, Desmond looked at Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, eye to eye. The similarity between the two of them was uncannily, although Altaïr was much more muscular and missing a ring finger on his left hand; it was nonetheless still very unusual. The figure of Altaïr elevated his left hand and attempted to contact Desmond. The young man eyed at Altaïr's finger as it got closer. Desmond fell on his right as he tried to avert interaction. "What if I and Altaïr touched?" Desmond thought to himself. He worried it could cause some sort of indescribable paradox. Desmond looked up and saw Altaïr still leaning over him, but he was looking at Desmond straight into his eyes. Desmond was now truly becoming distressed. It seemed for certain now that the bleeding effect was getting out of control to the point now he was interacting with the apparition of his deceased ancestor.

"Altaïr, can you hear me?" Desmond whispered. He did not know if the embodied spirit could hear him but possibly he could communicate with the apparition though his own subconscious mind. The face of Altaïr grinned for a second, he opened pouch he held on his waistline and slowly pulled a golden sphere out.

"The Apple!" Desmond whispered to himself, the sphere still had a bluish hue but he could tell it had a metallic golden surface. Altaïr gestured Desmond to touch it.

Slowly, Desmond raised his right hand and felt the Apple of Eden. With Desmond's action with the Apple, a gleaming flash of light enveloped Desmond's sight. The universe around him collapsed into the sphere of the Apple, he was now entering some different portion of space and time. His common sense notions of reality were to become gravely challenged.

Desmond's vision became murky and dark. He could only feel the beating of his heart thundering in his chest. He tried to call out but in the void of his new surroundings, nothing could be said nor heard. Desmond could not tell when he closed his eyes and left them open, blackness was all there was. But over the horizon a streak of light flashed above Desmond's head. Then another, and yet another. The bright flash of white lightning gave light to this empty void. Desmond began to hear something similar to static combined with a low humming. Suddenly he felt heat and air, and as swiftly he had entered the void between time and space; Desmond felt his body land on hard grass and dirt.

His eyes were still blinded and his body was still numb. Desmond could feel the Earth below him, foliage and grass poked him through his sweater and face. There was a profound realization within Desmond that told him that he was no longer in the warehouse.

He heard a profound voice yelling what sounded like commands. The voice felt uneasy and in a haste. He continued to shout until he heard a number of boots running towards him.

Desmond still not very coordinated; or even muster the strength to open his own eyes. His body was now too frail to stay awakened but with last bit of strength Desmond barely grumbled "Help me." With those final words, Desmond slipped into unconscious.

He suddenly felt the breathing of another man near his ear. "Not to worry young man, you're safe with us. We are taking you someplace out of harm's way." a man spoke softly in Desmond's ear. The man's English was somewhat imperfect and had a thick Arabic accent.

Desmond heard the chirping and singing of birds and the soft breeze of the morning wind. He slowly opened his eyes to see a bland wooden ceiling.

"Where in the hell am I?" Desmond grumbled to himself. He found himself without any clothes on besides his black boxer underwear. He found himself on top of a pile of cushions and a wool blanket. The walls were made of stone and very bare.

Besides the bed and a table there was nothing else in the room. On top of the table was a cup and a few fruits. Desmond's stomach instantly rumbled, his stomach was starving for food. He uncovered the blanket and hurried for the apple and portion bread. The bread was cold, rough, and rather unsatisfying but it was better than nothing. The cup had water which was enough to clench Desmond's thrust, the cool liquid felt refreshing against his parched throat. After consuming his "meal" quickly he realized what was going on. He was not in the warehouse, where was Lucy, Shaun, and Rebecca? Desmond noticed his jeans and sweater near the pillows he had slept on. In haste the young man dressed himself.

His skin felt dirty, like he had not showered in days. He felt his chin, two days worth of hair had grown. "Oh dear god, what in hell happen to me!" Desmond spoke to himself. The young man's heart rate quicken, and so did his breathing. Desmond walked slowly to the window were a curtain covered his view. The drape had the insignia of the Assassin's Order in cherry-red. Desmond gulped when he saw the emblem on the curtain.

He slowly, he pushed the curtain aside. "What the fuck...where in fucking hell am I!" Desmond uttered. He saw a village below him, he could see large numbers of citizenry walking about, minding their personal concerns. There were no large buildings in sight, only mountains in the apparent horizon.

All of a sudden there was a knocking sound on the wooden door. Desmond rotated around and held his breath; he was stunned like a deer in the middle of the road. Desmond braced himself along the wall; he could see the door grip turn slow and creek open. In the entryway there were three hooded men. One wore a dark blue cloak on top of the traditional white Assassin robes. The other man wore articles of clothing that were more grayish in color. But the tall man in-between the two others was undeniably Desmond's ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

"May we walk in, foreigner?" Spoke the man in the white robes. Desmond was confounded, he was not sure what to do.

He could only nod his head. "U-Uh, w-where am I? W-Who a-are you g-guys?" Desmond asked. He shuddered weakly. The man with the dark blue robes stepped forward. Desmond recognized the man's face as Malik Al-Sayf.

"The both of us wish to ask many questions for you young man." Malik told Desmond who was now figuratively affixed to the wall. Desmond noticed that Malik's accent was much heavier the Altaïr's. Then Desmond remembered a dream he had of Altaïr; he chased a woman on the roofs of Acre. But he did not speak thorough the entire dream. But, what if Desmond was dreaming right now? It does not feel like a dream though. Besides, he knew the surroundings were not typical of the Animus. There was no loading screens or strange grid lines for that matter. Everything felt genuine, right down to the food he had just eaten to the texture of the stone wall on his back. The whole situation was very perplexing, and the thought gave Desmond a head ache. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Malik Al-Sayf continued to slowly walk forward towards him. The third man stayed and closed the door.

Once the door was closed and locked, Altaïr removed his hood and told Desmond "And I am sure you have a great number of questions for me as well..."

"I must have dead...This can't be happening!" Desmond screamed in his head. He felt as if he was now a stranger in an unknown land. But he knew if he had any chance of returning to his own time it would lay in the two men in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Desmond's Initiation

Desmond stood against the wall, trembling before Altaïr and Malik. The Master Assassin himself was not certain of what to make of the young man who shared an identical face as he. Altaïr stepped further and looked at the bare plate on the small wooden stand.

He looked up at the young man again and spoke, "My name is Altaïr ibn La-Ahad, and I'm the grand master of the Assassins. Walk with me and we shall arrange for you a suitable meal as my guest. This is my good friend and fellow Assassin, Malik Al-Sayf. "

Desmond glanced to the blue cloaked man. He felt he should at least say hello and tell them his name. "H-Hello." Desmond uttered softly. Desmond found it challenging to verbalize his own name but he breathed in deeply and built up the courage to do so, "My name is Desmond Miles..." "Des-mond Miles?" Malik said to himself, testing the sound of the name. "From what state do you hail from Des-mond?" Malik inquired skeptically.

Desmond complemented on what he was going to give for as an reply. He could not say he is from a European country since the Crusades were still ravaging the sacred lands. Furthermore, he spoke the English language in an accent that was unusual and distinctive then the English the Templers did. But if he told his ancestor that he was born in The United States of America, a nation in which had yet to be founded; there would be grave complications with the answer. "I come from America. Look at my driver's license it will tell you when I was born and everything." Desmond's heart rate skyrocketed; had he given himself his own death sentence? Altaïr turned to face Malik with a curious look. Desmond closed his eyes in anxiety, and thought to himself that the two of them must think he's insane or possessed. "You mean this, Des-mond?" Altaïr asked. Desmond opened his eyes and saw his ancestor holding his driver's license along with his wallet. Desmond felt his two back pockets, realizing he had forgotten to make sure if his personal belongings were still with him. "Hey that's mine; that's my license." Desmond uttered. Altaïr gave a soft chuckle, perhaps because Desmond for a moment sounded like a child, wanting back something that belonged to him.

"Yes, we know." Altaïr placed the plastic driver's license back into Desmond wallet and closed it, and placed it back in his pouch. "May I ask what your intentions are with the brotherhood?" Malik questioned. Strangely, Desmond began to feel more slightly more comfortable, after all, he was not dead yet. "I am an estranged Assassin you might say. I left the Order when I was a teenager, but I rejoined only recently. I was kidnapped by a group of Templers when they discovered who I was. I was rescued and taken to an Assassin safe house. She wanted me to become an assassin." He opened his eyes when he mentioned Lucy, he would have to explain more than he would have hoped. Quickly, he thought of something else to say. "Please I need your help!" Desmond said.

He slowly stepped forward and noticed that Altaïr's eyes glowed in an unusual golden color. Desmond knew Altaïr possessed Eagle Vision, and he was likely using it at that very moment to see if the young man glowed blue like a berry, or red as a cherry.

"Altaïr, what is the year? What day is it? " Desmond asked as he began to feel panic stricken yet again. "It's the 18th of August of the year 1198. We know you hail not from any land or kingdom that we are familiar with. Your clothes are different; you speak the English language with a rather unique accent. All our intellectuals and wise men tell us that your pocketbook and the items within it are made of physical materials that we don't identify. At the moment we need you to tell us the truth," Malik told Desmond. The young man sighed, he prepared what he was going to say in his mind and explained, "I was born in the year 1987, and I am the son of two Assassins. I ran away from the Order when I was 16 years old. I lived by myself for a couple of years until they found me." Altaïr was intrigued by Desmond's account; he listened carefully while doing some basic arithmetic in his head. "If he was born in the year 1,987, add that with 16 that means he left the order in…2,003." Altaïr thought to himself, while still paying attention to Desmond. Before the young man could continue, "How old are you?" Malik asked. Desmond quickly answered, "I'm 25 years old." "1,987 plus 25 equals 2,012, alright I know the year he comes from." Altaïr calculated from Desmond's statements. "So you come from the year 2012?" Altaïr asked suspiciously. Desmond nodded, "Yes, that's right."

Altaïr was unsure of what he should do with Desmond; he concluded it would take some more time to get more information from the young man. "Perhaps you will feel better once you relaxed and get to know the two of us. Please come to my chambers." Altaïr told Desmond. Malik walked to the wooden door and banged three times. "Guard, open the door!" Malik ordered in Arabic. The door creaked open and four scholars, about five assassins, and an amount of other guards had concentrated at the entranceway. They glanced over each other's shoulders to try to get a glimpse of the stranger. A guard ordered that they step aside, ordering them in Arabic.

Desmond realized that Altaïr and Malik were both speaking English, albeit with a strong Arabic accent. He knew when he was in the Animus that the machine translated Arabic into the English so Desmond could understand. However Altaïr's accent was much lower in tone then the Animus had rendered. Desmond just assumed that perhaps Altaïr and Malik had learned to become fluent in English in the years since he became the Grand Master. Desmond stepped forward and walked with Altaïr and Malik down the halls of the fortress castle of Masyaf. He could see the rear courtyard from where he stood. A group of people nearby looked suspiciously towards him. With no doubt found Desmond's attire to be unusual, after all they have not seen blue denim jeans, sneakers, and white sweaters before. But when they saw Desmond's face they were a bit taken back to the similarities between the stranger and Altaïr. Some of the novices whispered to each other. Malik turned around and shouted to the novices in Arabic to return to the training grounds.

Once the three of them arrived at the Master's tower; a messenger had arrived giving Malik a letter. "Sorry Brother, I must attend to something." the Dai apologized and then walked to his den.

Altaïr and Desmond entered the Master Assassin's private dining room. Desmond took his seat on the medium sized table. It was nothing elegant, the furniture was simple but it was probably better than what most people had in the village below. Desmond sat down, his stomach ached and rumbled. Altaïr could hear the growl in Desmond's stomach. "Sorry, I don't think I've eaten in several days." Desmond apologized for the sounds of his hungry stomach. Altaïr gave a small chuckle "Precise you are. You were asleep for two days; the servants did pour water down your throat so you would not die of dehydration. But the servants shall be here in a minute with a proper meal." Altaïr answered. For a few minutes the both of them sat quietly. Desmond sat in his seat timidly; he would occasionally take a peek of Altaïr who was busy taking off his hidden blade. Altaïr knew Desmond was very shy, it would take some time and trust to get information out of him. Altaïr was taking off his Hidden Blade because it would perhaps make Desmond feel less freighted. Besides, even without a hidden blade Altaïr could still fight with his knife and put to death any danger with ease.

There was a brief knocking sound on the door, three servants entered with plates and tea for the two men. The clay plates were placed in front with a light cover. The meal was of lamb, rice, and a small loaf of bread. Altaïr was presented with the same meal. Warm tea was served as well. Once they had left, Desmond was eager to eat his meal. Desmond got hold of a wooden spoon, but before he could scoop up some rice Altaïr asked Desmond, "Do you pray before you have your meal?" Desmond was never a devout man, in reality he thought the idea of a "supreme being" was ridiculous nonsense even when he was a kid. He was not sure if Altaïr would respect Desmond's view. "Oh no...I don't really consider myself a religion man or anything really." Desmond said nervously he quickly ate a spoonful of rice. How would Altaïr react to someone who as rejected any kind of word of a faith? Would he kill him right there and then? To Desmond's surprise Altaïr simply nodded and placed his hands together, and gave a quick prayer. "I hope you like lamb; we don't keep many hogs or cattle for consumption. But I assure you, it will live up to your expectations. "Altaïr said before Desmond ate a spoonful of rice.

Desmond grabbed hold a knife with his left hand so he could use to cut the lamb meat. He also picked up a fork. He had forgotten that is was considered unethical to eat while using your left hand in most Muslim countries. But Altaïr stayed silent, he would let Desmond eat in the manner he was accustomed to, but keeping a careful eye on the knife and fork Desmond held. Desmond had eaten lamb before but this was rather tender and he could taste the different types of species and rub. Nonetheless, this was the first meal he had eaten in days; any food was welcomed.

They continued to eat their meals; but half way through Altaïr took out Desmond's wallet and placed it on the table. Desmond swallowed his food and looked at Altaïr who nodded and said, "Go ahead, take it." Desmond reached out and grabbed his wallet. He quickly opened the wallet and made sure everything was there. Surely, some cards had been misplaced but all his money was still there. He correctly placed his driver's license and folded the wallet and placed it in his back pocket.

"I have several important questions that need to be addressed. First, why do you share my face, even the scar?" Altaïr asked. Desmond placed the fork and knife down and gave thought to how he should answer. After a few moments he explained. "Well Altaïr, to be to the point, I am a descendant of yours. I am your very great, great, great, grandchild. Your likeness was passed down to me, and as for the scar, I got it in a fight..." Desmond continued explain where he came from, such his childhood to being captured by Absergo as the two of them continued their meal. They conversed for another hour; even after their meals were taken away.

Occasionally a servant would walk in serving coffee or tea. Altaïr asked for Desmond to explain everything in as best detail he could. The master assassin was asking so many questions so he could see if Desmond could keep his story untwisted with no discrepancies. Altaïr was in a way interrogating Desmond, demanding answers to almost everything Desmond mentioned. But Altaïr had some trouble understanding what Desmond said. Altaïr would ask what some words meant and ask to describe things in uncomplicated terms giving analogies.

"You must understand, technology in my time is much more advanced. Given that we are separated by about 800 years, technology will change and advance for man's ever growing needs. Which in a way, that's why the Templar's are searching for the Pieces of Eden, to control technology and man." Altaïr sat back into his seat, "You did not explain to me what an Animus is or does." Altaïr was determined to know that the machine was and what it did. "Oh, an Animus is a machine that allows me to witness the lives of my ancestor's through my bloodline. Including your memories, Altaïr." "How can man create such sorcery?" Altaïr pondered. Those nine he had assassinated years earlier had been seen by his descendant. Even in death he had no privacy.

Abruptly there was a knock on the door. Desmond turned around and saw a woman enter the doorway quickly. It took a few moments to realize it was Maria Trope, the woman Altaïr had spared in 1191. He had seen her in a repressed memory a few days prior where she and Altaïr conceived their first child. However she had a visibility large bulge in her stomach. Then Desmond had a thought; that she was pregnant with another of Altaïr's children.

"Is this the stranger everyone has been speaking about?" Maria asked her husband. She eyed Desmond from head to toe. The physical appearance was very similar to Altaïr. However, the Master Assassin was now in his early 30's; but Altaïr was still very fit for his age. Desmond was still 25 years old, but had a lighter skin tone, was about 2 inches shorter, and was nowhere near as muscular.

Altaïr turned to his wife and told her, "Yes, he is doing well now. Desmond meet my wife, Maria." Desmond turned to face her, she was a rather beautiful woman, and he could see why Altaïr was fond of her.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Desmond." he said. Maria nodded her head, obviously very confused by Desmond's accent. But she put that fact aside and turned to her husband once again. "My love, he looks like he could be your brother." Maria told Altaïr. Desmond gulped when she said that. Altaïr nodded his head and slightly chuckled at the idea. "Maria, you are more right then you know. Desmond is my relative." he falsely explained. His lie was seen through by Maria, but it was meant more as a hint for her to leave than anything else.

Maria looked back at Desmond briefly "Pleasure to meet you. I must tend now to Darim." Maria said. She quickly left the two alone. Once the door closed shut and her footsteps faded away, Desmond turned to Altaïr and asked "Darim? You have a child?" "Yes, Desmond. I am a father of a five year old boy, and another child in a few weeks. Why are you so surprised? "It means that he also my ancestor, and I'm yours and his descendant. I know it's odd to think that you have a descendant that should not be alive now. But when I touched the apple it sent me here through time. Speaking of which, where was I when I arrived?"

Altaïr breathed in deeply and explained, "You were in the fields. A group of Templar knights attempted an attack on the fortress. We were successful in repealing the attack force. Then, after I killed the last Templar knight I felt a strange sensation; and I used my vision and saw you beside a large stone. You appeared like a phantom, without skin and bones. I tried to touch your face but you feel clumsily to your side. I had the idea of using the Piece of Eden, which for reasons yet unknown to me caused you be manifested in flesh and blood. I called for Malik to bring down some men to assist me in carrying you to the fortress.

You were unconscious; we feared for a minute that you were dead. Fortunately, the medical man told us that you were still alive." Altaïr explained. "Come with me, Desmond. I want to show you something." Altaïr asked. He got up from his chair and Desmond followed Altaïr closely. He took the time to admire the interiors of the fortress. Seeing it in real life was a lot more appeasing to his eyes then the computer created images from the Animus.

Once they left Altaïr's private chambers they walked to Altaïr's of sorts where large bookcases held leather-bounded books and the smell of incense filled his lungs. Altaïr looked for a rolled up map and laid it on the table. Desmond helped by placing weights to prevent the map from rolling up again. "This map was drawn from observations of a drifting painting; I tried my best to replicate it on paper. On this map I drew undiscovered continents, from where are you from?" Desmond studied the map; it was rather crude but rather still rather detailed. He pointed to the vicinity of where Texas would be. "There, around there." Desmond answered. Altaïr had mentioned he had made the map based of the hologram of the planet Earth projected by the Apple.

"The Apple of Eden, where is it?" Desmond asked. Altaïr turned to a locked chest hidden a framed drawing of Maria. Altaïr unlocked the chest and appeared too had taken something from it. In Altaïr's hand was a large sphere, about the size of a small melon. It's had a dull golden surface with engravings embedded in its surface.

"Here...touch it." Altaïr demanded. He held the Apple of Eden close to Desmond. He was unsure of what he should do; last time he "did" he was sent here. Perhaps if he did touch it he would be sent back to 2012. He looked back up at Altaïr and asked, "Are you sure?" Altaïr sighed softly and spoke, "Desmond, just do as I ask." the Master Assassin demanded. The young man gulped deeply and nodded. Nervously, Desmond touched the Apple with his fingers.

The grid lines along the Apple glowed bright from Desmond's fingers to Altaïr's hand, and a strange tingle ran up the arms of both men. In his mind Desmond thought of Lucy, Rebecca, Shaun, the Animus, Absergo, the Templers, the state of the world, and Desmond's early child hood. He also remembered moments from both Altaïr and Ezio's memories. Whatever Desmond thought about, Altaïr could see and hear. Abruptly, Altaïr placed the Apple back in his pouch. His eyes were large and stirred. "Allah...there is no uncertainty inside me no longer. " Altaïr said with a stunned face.

"Did you read my mind?" Desmond asked. Altaïr had done to Desmond what he had done to Altaïr's memories while at Absergo. He felt violated, but now Altaïr seemed to trust his word.

"Yes, yes I did Desmond Miles." Altaïr answered. He then pulled Desmond down into his seat. He prepared to lecture him. "As you know, I recovered the Apple of Eden from my old master, whom betrayed me and the entire order several years ago. I took his place and now command the Creed with my trusted friend Malik. Together we hope the build the creed as a symbol of hope thorough the world. We stand in the Templar's way of controlling the masses, but we must defeat them no matter the cost." Altaïr said. He looked down at his missing ring finger, remembered the pain he had endured in those years of training as a young man. I am now 33 years old, the youngest man to have ever become the master of the Assassins, but I've yet to have an apprentice...Desmond, you understand this?"

"Yes I do." Desmond answered. He felt tense and scared. Some of the guards stationed below could hear their conversation, but stayed at their post. But each one remained hushed so they could listen what was being said.

"You are of good heart, but you seem to be introverted and defensive. I believe there is a reason why you came here. I feel deep within me that I must train you to fight like a true Assassin. That, I feel, is why you are here now..." Desmond looked at Altaïr, his golden eyes were hard as steel. Those eyes saw through Desmond. Altaïr placed a hand on Desmond's shoulder. "You believe so?" Desmond asked softly.

"I know so. This woman, Lucy, knows not the training methods of the Assassins. She believes you can become one of us in a matter of weeks. It takes time and dedication to claim to become an Assassin. Desmond, do you wish to be trained by me, to become my apprentice? Desmond was a bit taken back, he shifted in his seat, and he looked as Altaïr's missing ring finger. But the master Assassin noticed Desmond's change in behavior. Altaïr clinched his left hand, to hide his amputation. "Don't worry, that won't be mandatory, we have adopted a less noticeable method. Desmond thought about, what if he said no? But what if he said yes? Desmond thought deeply about the offer. He had said yes to Lucy about becoming an Assassin, he could not turn back then, he could now. "I do...Altaïr." Desmond gulped after he answered. A sigh of relief escaped Desmond. "Very well then, we shall prepare you right away."

That afternoon Desmond was fitted for his robes. He wore traditional gray and white garbs, similar to what many of the other Assassins wore, but without the piece of cloth covering his lower face. It would take time for Desmond to become accustomed to his new attire, but Desmond's old clothes were still kept by him. Also, he was given a new room which had more furniture such as a small bed, dresser, desk, pillows, blankets, and a few candles.

While the novice-to-be was being prepared; Altaïr and Malik discussed the situation. Altaïr explained to Malik, "Desmond is family; he wishes to be a part of the Creed. He told me that he will become my apprentice."

Malik was quick to question Altaïr's intentions, "I just feel that you will be giving a sort of special treatment just because he is a member of your family." Malik retorted. Altaïr was beginning to become somewhat frustrated, "He has been given his own room in my tower. Altaïr explained, "I want to keep a close eye on him, in any case he apart of my family, and he will stay with my family." Malik understood what Altaïr meant, but allowing Desmond to become a novice apprentice still was not a wholly comfortable idea to the Dai. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, brother?" Malik questioned. Altaïr placed his hand on the Dai, giving him some assurance, "I believe so, brother. We will send him back, but not without teaching what he needs. I won't have him return to his world without knowing how to use the hidden blade like a true Assassin."

The afternoon had gone by quickly. The sunset was fast approaching. Desmond looked out the window of his new bedroom. While he stood in front of the opening he took a deep breath, and let himself go in his thoughts. Deep down, Desmond still questioned his reality. "Why does he believe me? If I had arrived anywhere, else some villagers would have thought I was a crazy lunatic!" Desmond said to himself. Then he remembered the pills he had taken. "Of course! Maybe I overdosed…but I only took two. No, that can't be right." Desmond thought.

The chance that this was a dream still gave Desmond another idea. He remembered seeing a movie a few years prior (back in 2010), in which the main characters would awake from a dream with a "kick", or the feeling of falling. Desmond fell back and closed his eyes. He landed with a loud thump, his head bounced off the floor. "Ah! Damn that hurt!" Desmond grunted in pain. He opened his eyes, but to his disappointment, he was still in his room in Masyaf. "Son of a fucking bitch…" whispered to himself.

There was a knock at the door shortly after. "Desmond? May I come in?" said Malik. Desmond, who was still lying on the floor, twisted his head to look at the door. He quickly got up on his feet; he was already wearing is garbs which began to feel more comfortable then when he first tried them on. Desmond walked towards the door, "Of course, what is the matter?" said Desmond. The door opened and the Dai asked, "I just came to ask you if you are prepared?" Desmond nodded his head and replied, "Yes, I am ready." Out of nowhere, the Dai said, "You look like my brother once did in those robes." Desmond remembered what Altaïr did at the Temple of Solomon, letting Kadar getting killed and causing the injuries to Malik that cost him an arm. Desmond did not want to invoke any more unpleasant memories from the Dai, so he only nodded.

Desmond walked down the corridor and outside the castle. A number of Assassins and several villagers had gathered around the training area, waiting for Desmond to come out. A few of them whispered among themselves, while there was one dark skinned man who stared coldly both at the Dai and Desmond. He had short dark hair and a beard, he was an Assassin but he did not wear a hood over his head. There was something insidious about the man; as Desmond walked passed him he spat on the ground near him. Desmond avoided the spit on the ground and ignored the rude man. Out of curiosity Desmond asked softly to Malik, "Who was that guy?" The Dai turned around to check if the man had turned away and was far enough away not to hear them, then he turned back to give Desmond an answer. "That man is Abbas Sofian, he and Altaïr are not on good terms; just ignore him. Focus on what's ahead, that is what matters to you." Malik continued to escort Desmond to a wooden ladder, which connected to a tall tower. "Climb up the ladder, then go up the another one inside. Up there, Altaïr is waiting. I will wait for you to return. Go now, your destiny awaits." Malik instructed.

Desmond quickly climbed the ladder, feeling the eyes of half a hundred people on him. Once he got to the top, he entered an entrance that had bright torches along its walls, and another towering ladder. Desmond climbed up the ladder to find six Assassins waiting for him in an open room. A small pit of fire held a brander. Altaïr turned around and saw Desmond. "Come Desmond", the Master Assassin requested. The Assassins that surrounded the chamber either had a missing a ring finger or a scar.

"Don't be afraid…I can do this…" Desmond thought to himself. He walked closer, his footsteps echoed off the walls. Altaïr held the brander firmly; making sure Desmond could see it was glowing red hot. He placed his hand near the brander and extended his ring finger. The chamber remained quiet as Altaïr began the initiation ritual, "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..." Desmond answered the first part of the oath, "Nothing is true." The young man's heart rate began to accelerate. Altaïr could see Desmond almost drowning in his thoughts, but he still stood firm. "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..." Desmond took a deep breath and spoke, "Everything is permitted." Finally Altaïr finished the final part of the oath, "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." With those final words Altaïr branded Desmond's ring finger.

Desmond grunted in pain. He closed his eyes as the sound of his skin hissed. The device was quickly removed and Altaïr covered his had with a damp cloth. From the glimpse of his finger he could tell he received a second degree burn and despite the painful sensation, Desmond did not shed one tear. After a few moments Altaïr uncovered his left hand, his skin forever scared. Another Assassin quickly wrapped the finger in bandage. The process was over, the feeling in his hand was numb but he was still able to use all his fingers. As Desmond put on his gloves, the other five Assassins that were present knelled before Desmond in respect for the commitment he had taken "We are all bonded in a manner that can never be unbroken, even by death." Altaïr explained.

But there was still one final task; Desmond had to perform a leap of faith. Altaïr pointed to a wooden plank and Desmond quickly walked towards the board. The pain was still felt in Desmond's hand but he could not dwell the pain forever. He remembered during the 1191 siege of Masyaf that Altaïr had walked along the very plank he was walking on. The sun was almost gone but there was still enough light to illuminate the mountains in the distance, but hay stack directly below him seemed so much further. Desmond had enough trust in himself that he could perform the leap of faith; he had done it many times in the Animus sessions of Altaïr and Ezio.

Desmond leaped headfirst off the board and headed straight bellow, he let his arms guide his body like a pair of wings, it felt only natural for Desmond. With a rush of cool air he landed softy in a mound of hay. After a few short moments Desmond jumped out, removing the pricks that felt annoying against his skin. He had no damaged bones, no sprained ankle joints, no cuts, he was still alive. Now there was the task of returning to the gate.

The young man saw a "network" of timber walkways that connected the walls of the mountain side to a structure that Desmond knew he had to climb if he wanted to get out. It was just like back at the Farm, the key to escaping was balance. Quickly, Desmond ran along the thin log, his arms balancing himself so he would not fall off. He never looked down, only straight to a little area that was safe to stand on. Nightfall was getting closer, there would be little light left to illuminate Desmond's path, only a few short minutes remained. Hastily, Desmond jumped on another plank and ran across its length much faster than before. Once Desmond reached the last balance beam he had became so proficient at leveling himself it was hardly necessary to use his arms. He ran across a few more across the wooden beams eventually leading him to tower that once held the logs at compromised Robert de Sable's attack. Desmond grabbed hold on the stone wall, grabbing each window or wooden plank for grip as he ascended up the wall. But by now, Desmond was becoming exhausted, sweat dripped brig d from his forehead.

With all his might Desmond reached the top of the tower, where about half a hundred people watched. Altaïr, Malik, Maria and her son stood beside one another. There was yet another leap of faith to perform, not as dangerous as the one he had done only minutes prior, but if he failed, it would be very embarrassing for Desmond. Closing his eyes, Desmond performed another leap into a pile of hay and straw, executing another successfully. Desmond jumped out of the pile, Altaïr walked towards Desmond.

"Come inside, let us celebrate." The four of them made their way inside the castle, but Desmond looked up at the sky. The sun had left, leaving behind a trail of stars in its wake. He had forgotten how beautiful the night sky was as the Milky Way galaxy was visible as a stream of stardust.

Once inside a few of Altaïr's friends drank a toast to the new novice. Some of them Arabic while some where White. Desmond was offered wine which he accepted. Being a former bartender he knew a thing or two about wine, the alcoholic beverage tasted different then he was accustomed to but it sure did make him feel alive. Desmond was formally introduced to some of the Assassins whom were present at his initiation. There was Omar, a tall Arabian man who had became an Assassin several years earlier, had already performed several assassinations successfully. Another was Christopher, a man who killed a Templar Knight while on a pilgrim's journey to the holy lands. He could also speak a number of languages such as French, Arabic, English, and Latin.

Darim was also introduced to Desmond; the five year old was bright and active. He was told that Desmond was his cousin. "You look just like my father." the young boy said. Maria laughed and took her son to his bedroom to sleep. "Good night, Desmond." she said. Maria was not fully trustful with Desmond, but he knew if he did anything, her husband would take care of it.

"You have done well Desmond. Starting tomorrow I shall teach you what I know. Here I want to show you something." Altaïr opened up the small box he had with him. It was a hidden blade. "It's yours. But not yet, I will need to teach you first." Altaïr explained. "It's a new design that I made, which does not require the amputation to use, you can keep your ring finger."

Once their guest had left and returned to their rooms or homes; Altaïr, Malik, and Desmond walked the garden, admiring the stars. It was of the few nights Altaïr had in awhile that had not been spent researching the Apple. "It's beautiful, you know, from where I'm from I can hardly see the stars like this. The Milky Way galaxy man…" Malik and Altaïr were a bit confused by what Desmond meant. "Are there no stars in your time?" Malik asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh no, we have trouble seeing them because of the city lights." Desmond explained.

"Ah, I see. What can you tell us about the stars?" asked Altaïr. "Well first off, those stars are actually suns. But they are so faraway that they look like little specks of light. All of them vary in size but each one is a gigantic ball of flame. Our Sun is such one; in fact the Sun is so large that about a million Earths could fit in it. Thankfully for us, we are about 150 million kilometers away. We are close enough to the Sun so that we can benefit from its warmth and light; and distant enough that we won't be scorched to death." Desmond explained, recalling information he had read in a book several years back.

Altaïr and Malik were astounded with the information Desmond had provided. They began to sense the true scope of the cosmos. It was much, much bigger then he had ever before imagined. But more knowledge from Desmond would have to come another night, all three men were tired.

"We should go to sleep. We both have a long day ahead of us." Altaïr said. The three of them entered the castle while Malik went to his quarters, Altaïr and Desmond went to the Master Tower.

Both men were tired, it had been a very hard day but worthwhile. Desmond still had a burnt ring finger, but it would heal in a little while.

"Good night, Altaïr. I'll see you in the morning." Desmond said as he was about to open his door.

"Desmond?" asked Altaïr. He stood awkwardly, with his head facing down.

Desmond turned around and said, "Yeah?"

Altaïr stepped forward in front of Desmond and swiftly embraced him in his arms in a tight embrace. In the process, Altaïr had pushed Desmond against the door. The young man was unsure of what to do; he simply hugged and padded his back. Desmond chuckled a little; a bit curious to why he was in a hug with Altaïr. "Uh, Altaïr?" Desmond asked. But the Master Assassin had his ear close to Desmond's chest, feeling his heart beat. After a few moments Altaïr let go and said, "Good night, Desmond." With that he walked up the short flight of stairs to his loft where Maria was waiting.

Desmond entered his room and removed his clothes and boots. He then laid on his bed. It was still very warm, so Desmond went to sleep shirt and pant less. He thought about the embrace he had felt, it felt so right, it made Desmond feel secure. It had been awhile since he had hugged anyone like that, it felt…romantic. Desmond did not want to dwell on such thoughts; he was too tired to actually be concern at the moment. Desmond closed his eyes and drifted fast sleep.

"My love, is he the boy for certain?" Maria asked as she laid in bed. Altaïr sighed as he removed the last of his clothes, "There is doubt in me that he is the one..." Maria shifted her body to get comfortable with the baby inside her, "What are you going to do with him?" she questioned. The Master Assassin got finally got into his bed and sighed, his body feeling so much more relaxed, "I must do what I sense is true, to teach him. The apple told me…the he would come, a guardian of the future."

_Author's note: I've updated the story due to mistakes I made. I am also dyslexic, which does not make me the world's greatest literate person. I'm looking for anyone to perhaps preview my story once I'm done with each chapter. Preferably someone who knows a lot of the Assassins Creed storyline. I'm thinking of shorting the chapters that are less then 6,000 words from now on; just to much for me to check by myself. Just PM me if your interested._


End file.
